heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.01 - Teacher Arrives in a FLASH
Wally West had rung up the Academy of Tomorrow looking for a position. After Emma's personal assistant checked over his resume she passed him along to the headmistress. And then they scheduled for a meeting on this day. Emma had arranged to meet with him in her office. Currently she was dressed in a white blazer with a silver blouse, nice white slacks and tall heels with a pair of glasses on her face. As she waited she was busy grading papers for one of the students she privately taught. Wally arrived wearing his cleanest jeans and a his nicestest button up shirt and jacket, he looks and smells like he has just recently showered but ther is still a slightest of hint of motor oil smell to him that never really goes away. He knocks on the door of the office and waits to be let in, when he does enters, he does so tentatively but soon a smile finds it's way back to his face. "Hello, good after noon Ms Frost nice to see you again" Emma rose from her seat and searched his face. There was something about him that was familiar. She quickly read his surface thoughts, and saw the Who convention. Then she quickly retreated, "Ah yes! The Ginger tenth. Welcome." She walked from behind the table and reached out to shake his hand. The faint smell of oil was noticeable. And the outfit wasn't what one should wear to an interview. But then again Emma wears corsets sometimes to the office, rules are made to be broken! With a smile, she indicated to the high-backed chairs in front of her desk, "Please have a seat." You paged Miles Morales with 'Oh indeed me too! I still need to snag ya for a follow up scene from the Who convention. Ah well, Emma might also have a quick word with him at the event!' Wally takes a seat looks at himself and then over at the always so well dressed Emma frost. "Thanks, um sorry about the shabby clothes my only suit is still in the cleaners from Tony Stark's christmas party. otherwise I would have dressed up for you. So I would like to talk about maybe helping out around here?" From afar, Miles Morales would offer right now for the followup, but I'm in Superman's scene as Zenith. But I'll be around tomorrow, if you're not busy with holiday stuff. (I'm not a party person RL. Just like I hate big crowds in-game, I hate them IRL too. :)) Emma shook her head and let out a light chuckle, "Don't fret. Holiday season, everything is insane this time of year. But fun." She moved to her side of the desk and took off her glasses, "Yes I had gathered that. What do you have to offer the Academy? I of course read your resume." Wally looks around, a bit concerned "Well I'm a mechanic but I do have a background in science mostly chemistry and physics some forensics, I interned at Garrick labs for a time and in the csi unit of the central city police. but that's not what really what I bring to to the table but I'm just a little unsure if I can speak freely" Emma quirked a brow and crossed her legs, resting an arm onto the desk, "Mr. West, I assure you personally that there are no listening devices in this room. I check this often. And anything you can say to me, is in confidence. I assure you, there are many secrets within these walls." Wally breaths a sigh of relief, "Ok I am not just Wally West, I am The Flash The fastest thing alive, I have been a super hero since I was a preteen, and I think my wealth of experience could be of you to your students" Emma took a sip of her tea, "Mm. Excellent. Just what I was hoping to hear. Well as you might have heard, our school teaches the best of the best, and soon to be the best. And this is in /all/ eras. And we can certainly use more staff with unique abilities." She placed her mug side and smirked, "Show me yours and I'll show you mine." Wally sits and thinks for a moment to figure out an appropriate stunt to prove himself. Wally then nods to himself and stands up. "Ok I have an idea first look away, I need to change into my suit. No peeking I'm a taken man." Wally activates his Flash ring and his suit comes springin out and in a whirling red blur Wally changes into The Flash. "Now if you are willing to let me carry you I can take you to any place you choose, any where in the world in seconds just meet me outside." Emma quirked a brow and averted her gaze as he changed. A few minutes later she met him outside. But only one thing was peculiar. She left her shoes behind. If they were going to go traveling THAT fast around the globe there was no way those things were staying on. She placed her hands on her hips and smirked, "London. I haven't been out there in a year." The Flash smiles and bends over slightly and offers Emma a piggy back ride, "I'm terribly sorry for what every happens to your hair Emma." Is all he says as he takes her up and begins running east. In mere moments Flash has picked up speed and is over the ocean running at hypersonic speeds but his speed force Aura keeps himself and more importantly Emma Frost safe from the damaging effects of moving at such speeds before too long Flash has arrived on the the banks of the river Thames near the London Eye. He let's Emma down off his back and checks to see if she is ok and not too shaken from the trip. "You ok Emma?" Before Emma had even moved onto his back she had turned to diamond. Once they finished their journey Emma's flesh returned back to normal, "Quite alright. You'd be surprised how many friends I have who fly. My hair would be a wreck right now." Emma smiled and looked about, doing some quick math in her head, "And that was /quite/ fast. That was excellent." "Glad you're impressed I would have pushed it harder but it's hard to reach max speeds carrying someone and I didn't want to risk anything happening to you. Do we have time to take a ride?" The Flash says with a smile and looking over at the london eye. Emma followed Wally's gaze and smiled, "I think that sounds excellent." She began walking towards their next destination. Which likely was at a snails pace to him, "Now what was it you had in mind? Special training sessions as the Flash?" Wally walks along with Emma, it does seem agonizingly slow as does everything in normal life but The Flash has learned to deal with it for the most part, and having someone to talk to helps keep his mind in the moment. "Well yeah and I could teach some science and teach responisble use of powers and how to behave in a manner becoming of a hero. I have learned a lot I was a sidekick before I put on the red suit, and I have been around a lot of heroes since I was young I would like to be able to pass on some of the wisdom given to me. And share some of the things i had to learn the hard way coming up." A few minutes later they arrived, and Emma thankfully had money in her pocket as she moved to pay for the ride. But it turns out they were both recognized and get a free pass onto eye. Score! A couple people whip out their cell phones for pictures. After all of the fuss Emma returns back to the conversation, "All excellent ideas. Would you prefer to only be seen as the Flash? I can understand the need for a secret identity. I have a few students who are trying the same idea, in fact." Wally makes sure to greet, shake hands with, and posed for pictures for/with everyone that recognizes him. That is just a habit The flash can always make time for people to help out, to brightne people's days and just be a friendly person. As they get past the crowd and get into the ferris wheel and sit down the Flash responds to Emma "Well that all depends on the amount of security you can provide my identity. I can be just the flash if i can't be sure if my real name is safe but I'd rather have some freedom, it does get old wearing this tight old thing all the time." Flash says with a chuckle "Buuut I seem to remember you saying something about showing me yours?" "You saw the diamond form." Emma quickly turned to diamond and back again. She crossed her legs as she looked out the window to enjoy the view, "As for security, I have a protective field that keeps out those who would harm the school and anyone inside from finding it. Other than that you could have two identities in the school, Mr. West and the Flash. Or you could expose to the children your secret. I leave that entirely up to you. I have one teacher who is hiding it from the school but I know." She tapped at the side of her forehead, "Telepath. I could tell you what everyone on the ground is thinking. One girl in particular wanted to slip you her phone number, but couldn't find a pocket on your costume." Wally laughs a bit, "ha well I do keep the pockets secret, So that's cool you can tell what people are thinking. I thought only martians had the power, but I guess anythign is possible. So How about it? I live to give back to the kids would I be able to fit in your organization?" Wlaay asks rather pointedly yet he seems a bit distracted by the london view against the night sky as the ferris wheel spins. Emma smirked. She had met the Martian Manhunter once. That was an interesting party. "I think you'll be an excellent fit. There is one speedster at my school I could particularly see enjoying your tutelage. Once we get back to my office I'll grab the paperwork." Category:Log